Aisling
by Aariah
Summary: Lenalee Lee is plagued by nightmares. When getting into Black Order Academy she is thrilled. However her nightmares might lend her a glimpse of something unexpected. Allena, AU. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Okei I am soooo sooo sorry. I know I really need to update my hetalia fics but when I sat down to write... well this came out. I should have the next part out within a day and a half btw

* * *

_ I look into the mirror, my pale face made paler by the silver white of my hair. Red scarring, like blood runs down from an upside down star beneath my hair. Who am I, you ask. Why is it that my arm is red and deformed? My name is Allen Walker, orphan aged 15 and ¾, freak._

* * *

"Komui, please just stop." I sigh into the phone. I can just see him; picture his face in my mind. Not something that is always wanted, such as now.

"But Lenalee, you can't just go to some fancy school like that! It's across the country! What will your poor brother do without you?"

I sigh again and bite back a retort '_stop acting stupid first off' _ "Well Komui, they are hiring a science teacher right now, I think it would be a perfect opportunity to put that degree you are still paying for to use. I can't turn this scholarship down, its full ride and I need it. Well, I am five minutes away so I will see you when I get home and we can talk about this there, okay?"

My idiotic brother finally lets me get off the phone and I pull the cord to signal the bus for my stop. Stepping out into the early summer sun, I make my way to the tiny apartment that my brother and I share. Walking up the worn cement steps my mind wanders to the letter Komui must have found on my desk. The letter marking my acceptance to Black Order, the one school that would let me somehow deal with the nightmares and the problems that they brought.

I compose myself before I open the door, bracing for the glomp that actually doesn't come for once. Looking through the open door I can see Komui at the sink. Turning I grab the paper grocery bag that I had set down on the front stoop. Inching through the door and locking it behind me I look in wonder at my older brother, who was peeling potatoes. "Komui, I bought the carrots like you asked."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Lena?" Komui's voice was soft and I could see hurt in his stony expression.

Pulling the carrots out of the small plastic bag grocery stores provide for produce I swivel the kitchen faucet over to the other side of the sink and after turning to cold water on gently start rinsing the carrots. "The letter came in yesterday; I was planning on showing you it today. You just happened to see it before I could explain."

He glances over at me, then hands over the vegetable peeler, indicating that I should start peeling the now rinsed carrots. Grabbing a wooden cutting board and a large knife, he slowly starts cutting the potatoes thinly. "And how did you know about the job they are offering?"

"Because dummy, when I wrote and sent in the application I clearly stated the fact that I wouldn't leave without my brother, who I might mention has a degree in teaching. If you had read the letter all the way through they clearly stated that they have an open position in the science department, and if your credentials were I quote here, 'satisfactory' and you wanted it the job was yours."

"They wanted you that badly." Disbelief edges my brother's voice.

"My English teacher basically told a person she knows at the school about me, and I guess they liked what they saw." I didn't have to tell Komui about the other reasons they wanted me, nor about the fact that once I left I would have an extra class that I wasn't really allowed to talk about.

"I will see what I can do; there isn't anything left for use here anyway." I try to revel in the fact that my usually silly and idiotic brother was showing the side of him that more accurately portrays his academic status as a genius, a status that I likewise shared. We both chopped and peeled in silence, too engrossed in our own thoughts to consider saying another word


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know I need to update, this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone though... Please don't hurt me. I would LOVE if someone reviewed...

* * *

**ABOUT A MON****TH LATER- BLACK ORDER ACADEMY- ALLEN'S POV**

* * *

I could feel the people's stares. They burned like acid, corroding what few parts of me that are still whole. They stared at my hair, so white it was rather obvious it was natural, or they noticed the scarring on my face. Really, you have heard the stories of people's hair going white from fear right? When I was younger my hair was actually brown; things happened I guess, the hair soon turned white, all the brown falling out. It was rather scary actually, waking up each day seeing white streaks in your otherwise brown hair when you are only nine.

Anyway, now I was stuck with white hair for the rest of my life, unless I decided to dye it; not something that was high on my lists of priorities or something that I could afford. Walking through the nearly empty marble-floored halls of Black Order I make my way quickly to Reever's office. He is actually the one in charge of the academy, although he was only a teacher until last year. Stopping in front of a large oak door, I knock sharply, and when I hear Reever's voice telling me to come in so I do so.

Beyond the door is a rather smallish office, well considering the size of the school itself it was small; the school was huge, I have gotten lost more than a few times. "Hello Allen, I trust you are doing well?" Reever's spiky brown hair is a bit more messy than usual and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, his movements slow and tired.

I shift uncomfortably, tugging slightly at the too tight ribbon around my neck. "Well enough. There have been rumors among the other full time students about a new teacher or something like that." Giving up on the ribbon, I let my glove clad hands fall to my side. "Also, the Noahs have been giving those in the after classes problems. I swear that those people enjoy making a deal out of everything."

Reever looks at me, and I feel pity for the man. He gets to deal with not just one, but a family of students whom revel in breaking rules and fear. Sighing, he pauses in his work and runs his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. "Well… I can tell you the rumors are partly correct. The position that I had to give up last year when Cross left last year is finally being filled." He gestures for me to sit in the chair positioned on the other side of the huge wooden desk behind which he was sitting.

Making my way to the chair I sit, "Reever Sir, isn't that a good thing though?" I could see him looking though a filing cabinet, sliding drawers closed as he quickly thumbed through the labels. Finding what he is looking for he brings out two files, setting them on the desk in front of me.

"Yes Allen, it is a good thing. Read through this and tell me what you think." He slides one of the folders closer to me. Opening the file the name Lenalee Lee pops out.

**LENALEE LEE**

**GENDER: Female**

**AGE: 15**

**Lee has been displaying signs of loss of sleep, when questioned about it she says she has frequent nightmares. When asked to elaborate she refuses, and becomes defensive. She seems to have difficulty connecting to fellow students, probably because of the large income/social gap between her and the rest.**

**A teacher has suggested alternate means of schooling, most of which she has refused. Lee has been becoming rather withdrawn and secretive. **

**Test scores have been unusually high. Recommended transfer to Black Order. **

**FAMILY: Komui Lee**

I could feel my eyes grow wide at reading this girl's file. She was smart, yes. Her nightmares seemed to be of the kind that I was familiar with all too well. "Is she transferring here or not?"

Reever could see the changed expression on my face, the grim facade that it took. "No, that isn't the full file by the way. You never saw this one. Yes, Lenalee is transferring here, along with her brother whom is filling the teaching position. She is on a full ride because of her test scores and the fact that the nightmares are clearly of an unusual nature. What thoughts do you have Allen?"

I could still feel his eyes on me, looking for something that only he knew of. I looked back to the open file in front of me; I didn't really understand why Reever was showing this to me. My voice surprised me, the words it seemed to be saying without my consent. "She is one of us. Her behavior is consistent with one who had recently begun to have the nightmares. Her brother might be a likely source of information as well." I look up at Reever, my grey eyes unsmiling. "Something always triggers it. Something must have triggered it. Komui might give us insight."

Reever's face, if it were possible becomes more tired. "Thank you Allen. I think Komui and Lenalee are arriving later today. How soon do you think she should start with the after class?"

Thinking a moment, I could remember when the nightmares began. I remembered the shadows I saw that transferred from my dreams to when I was awake. "She should begin tonight Reever, if she can."

Reever sighs once more. "It is really that bad, isn't it…? Allen, can you do me a favor?" I nod, Reever has had way too much on his plate lately, and I did have free time since most classes haven't started yet. He gave me a faint smile and continued. "I was wondering if you could show Lenalee around, Komui I will handle. I checked over both of your schedules and you have most of your classes together. I would have asked Miranda, but well… you know how she gets."

Again, I nod. Miranda was a brown-eyed nervous wreck of a teen who thought herself incapable of anything. This led to nervous breakdowns of the worse sort; the only thing that could really calm her down was a huge clock she had dragged with her to the academy. She would spend hours sitting by it, cleaning the glass and wiping the wood free of dust. She was a special case, if you approached her in the right manner she was amazing, she had certain inklings that most always proved to be correct.

Reever waved me away, "Allen, go make sure Lavi and Kanda aren't tearing up the school would you? I don't really want to deal with their parents again, they are still unhappy about having to pay for the damages done last time." I cringe inwardly, thinking of the disaster that the two hormonal teens had make in the precious dining hall. Yes, I said precious, don't judge me. I nod and race out at a sprint towards the dining hall, glancing to my pocket watch to my absolute delight lunch is just starting to be served.

The dining hall at Black Order was amazing. You could actually compare it to a real life Hogwarts if you wanted to, mind you there were no enchantments of any kind but still. Kanda was sitting at one of the wooden tables, eating his soba and Lavi was out of sight. Reassured I walk up to the serving counter where Jerry, the slightly eccentric pink haired cook was waiting. He grinned when he saw me, and gestured to a small cart waiting.

"Allen, you are a bit late today, Reever hold you up?" Jerry knows me all too well, at least when comes to food. After Master had taken the position of headmaster, he had blankly told Jerry to feed me what I wanted. Jerry rose to the challenge, I mean its not as if I eat a ton and never do anything, I actually am fairly active. Its just… well I get really hungry and can eat a lot.

"Something like that, new addition to the after classes that's all, wanted my input on it." Jerry nods and watches me push my cart over in the general area in which Kanda was sitting. I know it probably wasn't nice but I didn't really care. It wasn't my fault that he got sick while watching me eat. He shoots me a glare as I sit across from him. Kanda is a rather angry person, Japanese in origin he had black hair that was longer than most girls. And then there was Mugen, Kanda's katana. He carries it pretty much everywhere, and though its rather rare the event in which he actually uses it still it remains a rather constant threat.

His tongue was sharper than anything really, as evidence by his greeting. "Get the fuck away from me Moyashi."

"Shut up Bakanda." His glare really didn't phase me anymore. I ignored it and started eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a flash of bright orange and green, I knew who it was of course, but Lavi motioned me to be quiet as he snuck up behind Kanda. Lavi, now he was a character. A red head of uncertain origin he annoyed the hell out of Kanda, or Yu as he calls him.

Having an eye patch over one eye makes him look only more the prankster, he could seriously be some human incarnation of Loki from those Norse myths. He was a prankster, to the far extreme. I watched him attempt, and I do stress attempt to braid Kanda's hair. Kanda pauses and turns around, glaring he punches Lavi in the stomach before Lavi could even start actually braiding. By some miracle, Lavi manages to avoid the blow.

"Yuuuuu" He purposely contorts his voice into a high-pitched whine. "You are so mean to me." Lavi sits next to me, a safer bet than sitting next to the now glaring Kanda. "Hello Allen, don't agree that Yu here should have let me finish making his hair pretty?"

"Moyashi, you say a word you will regret it." Kanda's voice was cold, and I shrugged and continued eating.

"Moyashi" Lavi adopts Kanda's nickname for me as he begins to inquire. "Did you hear the rumors? The science department is supposedly getting a replacement."

"Well, I can attest to the fact that those rumors are based in fact, I heard it from Reever. There is also anther transfer student who is going to go to the after classes." I couldn't see the harm in telling these two, they would be meeting Komui and Lenalee anyway later.

"Really?" Lavi leans toward me, his green eyes interested. "Do you know who is coming?"

"Umm… Kind of. They are siblings. Komui and Lenalee Lee; Komui is taking over the teaching position and Lenalee is coming as a student." I could tell something was slightly off with Kanda, no more than slightly off. He had paused and was looking at me with a look of shock, well as close to shock as you can get with him. "What Kanda? You know them or something?"

Kanda clears his throat and Lavi and I exchange a look. "Why the fuck are you looking at me?"

At that point Lavi and I know not to push further, however I do look forward to seeing just why Kanda reacted the way he did.


	3. Chapter 3

So many people reading, but still no feedback…That isn't very nice you know… Oh well. Warning, this might be VERY scattered, jumping around and things of that effect. Don't worry, everything is completely intentional.

I don't own D. Grey man. I do not really want to either; the updates have gotten way too confusing.

* * *

LENALEE'S POV

I could feel my eyes shift, the shadows kept moving, wavering at the edge of my vision. I will have it let known that it isn't very fun in the least, first they invade my dreams, then they decide to mess with me when I am awake as well. They seemed to dance, elaborately moving to avoid the focus of my eyes. Komui seems to be growing annoyed at this point, his fingers keep tapping, tapping, tapping… "Lena, stop please. You look like monsters are after you." His voice is soft, but I can hear the annoyance.

He stops tapping. He did NOT just do that. "Komui; start that weird tapping thing again. Now." He gives me a strange look on hearing the desperate sound in my voice. However, he starts tapping again, good, tapping was good, it was safe. Safe, no not again, they are fucking behind me. I don't dare say anything though, I just start praying and praying. Komui already suspects something; it wouldn't do for him to know that his only family member is going crazy.

They are still fucking there, go away you fucking bastards. Get OUT OF MY HEAD! I can feel the darkness, good the car is stopping. I unbuckle and stumble out, quickly turning and backing away from the car. Komui gives me another look but I ignore him. That car is evil. I am now totally convinced. I hear a person clear their throat and I turn again.

"You must be Lenalee and Komui." A taller man with spiked brown hair speaks. I see another person. He is so short to be so old… My eye is caught by another shadow, but I force them to stay put. No, he isn't old, he is m age I think.. The man continues and I can feel Komui's hand on my shoulder. "I am Headmaster Reever; you can just refer to me as Reever though. This is Allen Walker." He gestures to the white haired teen.

Komui nods, "This is my darling little sister Lena." At this point I am too focused on the shadow creeping up behind me to care about the embarrassing words coming from his mouth. That Allen kid, I can see a look of shock on his face, he is looking behind me? Does he see the shadow, no that means he knows. He has a weird scar thingy, its red. Red...Blood.

Reever nods, "Your belongings came in earlier today, Allen will show Lenalee around and I will go over the things you need to do before the term starts up in my office." On seeing the glare forming on Komui's face he quickly adds in, "Allen is completely trustworthy, he wouldn't try anything." On these words Allen's face goes a bit pink but his eyes are still focused behind me, his eyes still wide. Shock? I don't know, his eyes were as big as freaking coins.

Reever waves us to follow him into the building. The shadow follows me again. Fuck it. I fucking hate them. If they want to continue fucking following me let them. I don't fucking care anymore. In the middle of the hall Reever pauses, "This is where we split. Nice meeting you Lenalee." I manage a nod and stand there blankly until that Allen kid lays a glove; wait why was he wearing gloves in August? Anyway, he placed a glove-clad hand on my shoulder.

"Lenalee, I know they are following you. Try to ignore them for a little longer okay?" His voice, it was calming. I look at him again, his grey eyes and the pure white hair. He had an accent. I think it is British…

My voice comes out softly, shaking. Fuck, they are affecting my voice even, not cool. I ask the question that has been bothering me for a month now. "Am I going crazy?"

Allen shakes his head, "No, you are just mentally spent I think at this point. Come on, I think I might have something that can help, but it will have to wait until later. Do you want to meet people and walk around or go see your rooms first?"

I think on it. Rooms meant I would have to be alone. Not a good choice at this point. Being alone wasn't safe, they kept coming, gathering around me. "Um, can we go see things first?"

Allen nods, his expression laced with sympathy. "Are you hungry?" I quickly shake my head. I had no appetite to tell you the truth. Nothing; I could barely force down the meals set before me. Nodding he continues, "I don't know why I asked that, you will eat something a little later though. Let's see if we can find Lavi."

He starts walking, then pauses to make sure that I was following. I don't question where he is leading me, my mind is too tired. He gestures at random halls and doors and says something about each. I don't really pay attention, but subconsciously store the information for later. We finally stop and enter a room that I am assuming is the library. Fun, I actually like libraries.

Allen leads me to a short old man with shiny makeup around his eyes. No, it's not shiny really now that I look at it, its black. Now it is shiny again if I look at it out of the corner of my eye, strange. "Lenalee, this is Bookman."

Bookman, okay, I can handle that. "Hello." I manage to keep my voice from shaking; the shadows are slowly backing away. I rejoice internally, they now only fleetingly dance instead of making it a constant.

I can feel Bookman's eyes scrutinize me, taking in the slightly crazed expression on my face. "Lenalee Lee…Interesting. As Allen here told you, I am Bookman. I am in charge of this library, and what I say does go."

His makeup is so shiny, I wonder if it is actually making them go away. I listen faintly, then ask when he is finished speaking. "Your eyes, how did you make them shine?" Allen looks at me in shock, and I feel Bookman's eyes reassessing me.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. If you are speaking of my tattoos they are black, and I can assure you they don't shine whatsoever." He speaks carefully, in a loud voice and I can tell he knows exactly what I am talking about; even if he won't say it right out.

He looks carefully around the nearly empty library and puts up a finger to silence me before I can respond. "I see you have made up your mind. We will wait until later to discuss this with the others. Until then, ask Allen and he will answer what he is allowed to." His voice this time around is soft, almost hissing. He looks at the necklace around my neck, a simple cross that my mother left to me before she passed. Pointing to it, he commands a quiet voice, "Do not take that off ever, until I can find something else."

I nod faintly and my fingers wander up to clutch the silver. Bookman continues in a normal tone, "You were looking for Lavi right?" No sooner than the name is pronounced than a redhead pokes his head out from behind a bookshelf.

"Gramps, where are the other books you wanted shelved?" Absently I take notice of his bright green eye and the black eye patch over the other. His fiery red hair was held back by a green bandana, and he seemed to do a double take when seeing Allen and I. A smile quickly lights his face and he prances over.

With a short little bow, he introduces himself to me, "Lavi Bookman at your service, you are Lenalee I presume?" I nod, not particularly thrilled at his theatrics.

Allen laughs a bit, but it seems forced, "Yes, Lavi; this is Lenalee." Lavi raises an eyebrow, but Allen leaves it there.

* * *

REEVER'S OFFICE

Komui sits in the chair, fidgeting slightly. "Lenalee, is she going to be okay?"

Reever nods, "The problem happens to be a tad on the normal side here, we accept students who have been suspected of this. We help them, make it so they can deal with it better."

Komui sighs, "I didn't know what to do, even on the ride over she was bad off. It reminds me of our mom before she passed."

Reever raises an eyebrow, "If you would be so kind, what happened to your mother?"

Komui looks Reever straight in the eye and replies, "The same thing that is happening to Lena."

* * *

Crazy Lenalee is fun to write… I know that sounds kind of weird but it's true. Please people; I see when you read this. I would LOVE LOVE feedback; consider it an early birthday present if you will. (*birthday is next Thursday*)


End file.
